nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Clone and paper square off 2/15/14
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki , Yu Geikami '' 'Title: Clone and paper square off' Guest_ccdov: -The young Geikami appeared on the top of the falls looking around at the newly seen area by his grey eyes. As his hair fell in front of his face, he quickly dusted off his all black ninja uniform and pulled down his face mask before speaking to the Kage who was standing across from him. "Lord Kage Kagato, I'm here. I'm ready to train." He said in a loud tone. He was ready for anything and everything, after having a talk with Lady Geikami a few days before. He had all the faith in the world that he could be the best in the whole village. "Come on, Bring it on Kage I'm ready!" -Kagato’s clone had been standing dead center of the Amegakure falls. The rain was falling heavy like angels weeping from the heavens above. The grey cold dark sky that loomed over Amegakure was never changing and even in the falls that was the case. He had asked one of the young Genin to meet him there for some special training. The Genin in question was now standing at the top of the Ameagkure falls. He was a member of Kazumi’s team, and not to mention one of her clan. His Red trade mark Uzuamki hair began to get a little darker with every rain drop that soaked into it. His blue and green eyes sifted back and forth surveying the area catching a glimpse of the genin before his words reached his ears. Kagato’s long black and purple armored robe as he often wore was swaying slighting in a gentle breeze that passed through. His netted black shirt started to stick to his damp pale skin of his midsection. The cloth of his black pants clung to his legs like a long lost friend. The dim light that was ever present reflected off of the village headband’s metal that he wore around his neck. He raised his right hand up towards the Genin’s location the purple armored gloves reflecting the dim light just as the headband had moments before, only difference being is the color of the light being reflected on the seal he had engraved into both of his purple armored gloves. Kagato shifted his feet a few inches to the left taking a fighting stance ad he did this the armor shin guards he had on made a slight metallic clanking sound. With his left hand he reached up and adjusted his black mask and rebreather. He send a flow of chakra to the bottoms of his feet making sure his black open toed shoes took a firm grip to the metal of the platform. His lips parted very slowly and he spat out a few simple words.- Well come at me like your life depended on it. I want to see your skill. Guest_ccdov: -As he recalled this is just a clone of the Kage, but he knew what he had to do. Yu thought up a plan for him to take on the caliber of the Kage, but he couldn't think of a good enough plan but he knew it could work if he just played it just right. Yu looked around to get a good feel of the surroundings, he took note of the rocks, falls, and as well everything else. He took out one took only one sheet of paper and fused a bit of charka into the paper to make a note to where he was standing at the moment in time. He placed the paper down and slowly breathes, he was ready to attack. He ran to the opposite side of the Kage and threw down a few paper kunais to mark his area. Yu had to outsmart the Kage in ways in that he has never seen before; after he knew the kunais he ran towards the clone and made the first move by throwing a combination punches a jab, a cross and a hook. -Kagtao’s forms stance only aided him in the fact the, what Yu didn’t realize that the falls was his play ground. Not only was the water at his command but the wind itself amongst other elements of his vas arsenide. He noticed the paper Kunai strewed all about his location, his guess he was trying to mark off distance in this way. Yu was quickly upon him, Kagato’s eyes shifted rather quickly to the young genin getting ready to throw a series of punches his way he assumed, reacting quickly Kagato clapped his hands together right in front of Yu. The loud thunderous clap echoed off the walls of the falls even surpassing the loud crashing sound of the rushing waters. The wind roared like a savage beast whipping up all around Yu, A strong wind gale condensed right after strong enough to easily knock over a person and pushed them away. This technique was known as the Gale Palm, if successful it would easily knock the young genin back before his punches even came close to him.- Guest_ccdovGuest_ccdov Whisper: -After he felt the winds push him back, he quickly recover and start shaking off the attack. He just looked around to make sure no other attack will come from behind. He knew this was Kagato's playground he just had to find a way to make it his as well. Yu saw a chance to make a move; he made a kunai and threw it into the sky, while the kunai the sky Yu ran away for a quick second. He used this chance to come up with a new a attack using his smartness as well as hi cleverness to confuse the Kage. He ran around Kagato and placed a sheet of paper every 5-10 steps from the first sheet he put down earlier, As Yu checked the battlegrounds he quickly ran into the Kage and place sheet of paper right around his foot and as well his behind him then use a leg sweep to try to put Kagato of his feet and on the ground. If successful it will put the Kage's back onto the sheet as of paper as well his feet. -Kagato watched as Yu ran around placing paper all over the ground, he smirked a bit not that anyone could see due to the fact his face was covered by his rebreather and mask. He wanted to see where this was leading so het let him place his paper unhindered. Kagato quickly pushes wind chakra into his right hand, and begins to swipe is right hand outward which in doing so it sends out a wind chakra wave spanning ten feet in length. The first wave sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter with a swooshing sound. Kagato turns on quickly, and does the same doing this in a three hundred and sixty degree turn launching one wave after another altogether four waves of wind chakra. No matter what direction the genin was headed there would be a wave of wind able to slice through any material making it all more deadly, this technique was known as the Beast tearing palm.- Well now.. Let’s just see how this turns out… Guest_ccdov: Yu took the attack head on with no regrets, he fell back on to one the sheets of paper that he placed down. He slowly got back on his feet, his face mask down to his shirt were ripped into many pieces of thread. He quickly placed his hands on the paper infusing with chakra, to help him connect one of the sheets to the paper that was placed by Kagato. He ran in a circle, touching all of the paper except the two that are by Kagato infusing them with chakra. He knew part of his plan was coming together part by part; Yu was hoping that this will come through in the end, but the battle was just starting between him and Kagato. -Kagato stood in place, as Yu ran about touching the paper he had placed moments before set out. Kagato’s curiosity was getting the best of him wondering what exactly this genin was up to. Kagato chuckled a bit and thought to his self, well if I were to become one with the rain it might just shock the young genin a bit. Kagato nodded slowly and began to summon the rain around his body, merging with it complete making his self-undetectable. The rain already had his chakra in it and would only show a blue chakra signature all around him further masking him in this technique known as the hiding in rain technique. Kagato started to slowly walk forward towards the genin without a sound, his lips part slowly as he speaks in a whisper like tone of voice.- Well now what will you do when you lose the sense of sight, and your opponent is invisible to your naked eye? –Kagato began to chuckle loudly; this genin knew not what was in store for him. Kagato wasn’t worried in the least, for whatever Yu had in store wouldn’t be all that effective or so he convinced his self of that.- Guest_ccdov : -Yu looked around a realized that Kagato was gone in a blink of an eye; He checked his right arm and saw he was cut from Kagato's last attack, Yu was in pain but he ignored and keep on going. He would slowly listen to his surroundings and used the paper as his guides to help Yu find the Kage, He never seen a technique like this before. Yu was still going through with his plan, if wanted this to work he knew he had to plan one step ahead of Kagato like playing a simple game of chess. He looked around for a few seconds to look at his placement of his paper, if water does hit one of the sheets of paper on the ground, Yu knew where to look and place his trap. Then he looked up and saw the kunai he threw up into the air, Yu knew what next to do. Checking the plain and the metal, he focuses his chakra into his feet to try and grab the kunai out of the air. Yu made three more kunais and place paper tag bombs on each kunai then put them on his side for later use, then with all his might he jumped and reached for the kunai but he came up short. His plan was going down in a ball of flames if he didn't grab that one kunai, Yu had to think on feet or he was surely going to lose. -Kagato watched as the young genin seemed to be caught off guard and almost flew into a panic of sorts or at least that is what it seemed to Kagato. He watched the Kunai, and the paper that lay on the ground, making sure he side stepped each sheet of paper until he was right next to the young Genin back. Kagato reached out with his right hand and tapped Yu on his left shoulder one time with his index finger. A few words once more slip past his lips as he parts them slowly.- Shinra Tensei – If Kagato put enough force and power into this attack it was able to easily break, shatter, bone, metal, or even earth, but this was not the case he put enough force into it just enough that it could repeal the young genin to the other side of the platform, and it was only capable of doing minor injuries. Kagato called out to Yu as the force of gravity launched out in a three hundred and sixty degree area around the two. – I think this will be the last of today’s spar. –Kagato chuckled a bit. Hope you can get to your feet after this. Guest_ccdov: -Yu would cough up a bit of blood and get back on his feet after taking them. He was shaking as he got up but he smirked and looked at directly at Kagato, he knew where he was at. - Kage... I know where you are.....- He would fall back down on his back side and look up at the sky. He would sigh and close his eyes to think what he could've done better but he accepted his loss like a noble man.- Kage.... you win.... I'm done that last attack took everything out of me. Now I see why you're our leader. -He would stay on the ground and smile; he had the best spar ever against Kagato. He got up and walked slowly and limped away from Kagato. - Kagato, Next time I'm going to win. -Kagato walked slowly over towards the Genin that was heading towards him as he walked away from his location. He reached out his right arm to him an attempted to place it under his arm and around his back to help give the young genin the support he needed.- You did a fine job and I can see great promise in you. –Kagato slowly closed his eyes a bit- keep up the good work kid. –Kagato chuckled a bit.- but foe now I think you need a little rest and maybe something to eat. –Kagato made his way out of the falls area with a feeling of satisfaction that he had helped this genin on his way to becoming an excellent ninja.- as for next time only time will tell. 'End Results: '''A short spar to see how Yu was progressing